lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Captain Elsa Miku Hatsune Harleen Quinzell/Marvel Characters Ideas (that have been appeared in Capcom vs. Whatever)
Black Panther *Acrobatics *Vine Cut *Super Strength *Digging *Tracking *Hacking *Tech Panel *Character Change (Shuri) **Target **Boomerang **Pole Vault (Spear) **Electricity Captain America *Acrobatics *Laser Deflection *Target *Boomerang *Hazard Protection *Relic Detection (he can "see faster") Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) *Acrobatics *Flight *Target (Energy Blasts) *Laser *Super Strength **Super Strength Handle *Hacking *Tech Panel *Relic Detection *Character Change (her Ms. Marvel and Warbird costume) *Transform into Binary = Laser Deflection, Invulnerability Deadpool *Target (Dual Pistols) *Silver LEGO Blowup *Boomerang (Character Token) *Sword Switches *Vine Cut *Acrobatics *Heart Regeneration *Relic Detection (Fourth-Wall Knowledge) *Taunting (OBJECTION! balloon) *Super Strength (SHORYUKEN!) *Parseltongue Door Doctor Doom *Target (Electric Blasts) *Electricity *Laser *Magic *Laser Deflection *Heart Regeneration *Lantern Constructs *Drone (Mini Doombot) *Hacking *Tech Panel *Relic Detection *Intelligence Doctor Strange *Target (Magical Blasts) *Flight (Cloak of Levitation) *Vine Cut + Sword Switches (Daggers of Denak) *Grapple + Rope Swing (Crimson Bands of Cyttorak) *Drone (his astral self) *Laser *Relic Detection (Eye of Agamotto) *Intelligence (Book of Vishanti) *Magic *Apparition Access *Laser Deflection *Super Strength (Axe of Angaruumus) *Vent + Slurp Access *Character Change (Clea, Doctor Voodoo, Jennifer Kale, and Wong with same abilities) Dormammu *Target (Flaming Blasts) *Flight *Magic *Laser *Vent + Slurp Access Ghost Rider *Target (Flaming Skulls) *Laser *Grapple + Rope Swing (chains) *Invulnerability *Mind Control (Penance Stare) *Acrobatics *Dive Hawkeye *Target *Silver LEGO Blowup *Laser *Grapple + Rope Swing *Sonar Smash *Acrobatics *Hacking *Tech Panel *Hazard Cleaner (Pym Particle Arrow) Bruce Banner *Hacking *Tech Panel *Intelligence *Relic Detection *Transform into Hulk **Super Strength **Super Strength Handles **Heart Regeneration **Hazard Cleaner (Thunder Clap) **Super Jump **Transform into Worldbreaker Hulk ***Invulnerability ***Super Speed ***Silver LEGO Blowup ***Laser Deflection Iron Fist *Acrobatics *Super Strength **Super Strength Handle *Super Speed Iron Man *Target *Silver LEGO Blowup *Flight *Intelligence *Laser *Fix-It *Hacking *Tech Panel *Electricity (EMP) *Character Change (Hulkbuster) **Super Strength **Super Strength Handle *Character Change (MK 50 Endo-Sym Armor) **Super Speed **Laser Deflection **Vent + Slurp Access Magneto *Target (Metal Spheres) *Glide *Magnetism *Wall Climb MODOK *Target (Psionic Blasts) *Flight *Laser *Relic Detection *Hacking *Tech Panel Nova (Richard Rider) *Acrobatics *Flight *Laser *Laser Deflection *Fix-It *Hacking *Tech Panel *Electricity *Character Change (Sam Alexander) Phoenix *Acrobatics *Flight *Laser *Laser Deflection *Magic *Mind Control *Transform into Dark Phoenix (only when her lifebar shows one heart) Rocket Raccoon *Target *Silver LEGO Blowup *Acrobatics *Laser *Tracking *Digging *Wall Climb *Fix-It *Tech Panel Sentinel *Target *Laser *Silver LEGO Blowup *Flight *Intelligence *Hacking *Tech Panel *Relic Detection *Super Strength **Super Strength Handle She-Hulk *Acrobatics *Super Jump *Super Strength **Super Strength Handle *Intelligence Shuma-Gorath *Target *Grapple + Rope Swing *Magic *Laser *Laser Deflection *Invulnerability *Apparition *Mind Control *Vent + Slurp Access *Big Transform **Super Strength **Super Strength Handle Spider-Man *Target (Webs) *Websling (similar to Flight) *Relic Detection (Spider-Sense) *Grapple + Rope Swing *Tracking *Wall Climb *Super Jump *Super Strength Storm *Target (Wind Blasts) *Flight *Electricity *Charge Transfer *Hazard Cleaner (Rain) *Freeze Breath Super-Skrull *Acrobatics *Super Strength **Super Strength Handle *Laser *Laser Deflection *Flight *Stealth *Grapple + Rope Swing *Magic Thor *Flight *Super Strength **Super Strength Handle *Electricity *Charge Transfer Wolverine *Sword Switches *Vine Cut *Heart Regeneration *Relic Detection (His nose knows) *Tracking *Digging *Berserker Transform **Super Strength ***Super Strength Handle **Super Speed **Super Jump **Invulnerability Category:Blog posts